Honeymoon revisited
by sheababy
Summary: Draco and harry decide they need to take a 2nd honeymoon. But with three kids under the age of 10, that isn't exactly easy. Will the second honeymoon be as amazing as the first? Find out! Read and review, Please and thank you! :
1. Chapter 1

It was silent. This was strange, because harry potter had three children and a husband. He had the house to himself. He could dance around in his underwear if he wanted. He could watch whatever he wanted to on the telli. He, instead of doing those things, went to go lift weights. He was quidditch captain for the Falmouth Falcons, and seeker, so he had to stay in top physical condition. This however, made the mothers at his children's primary school drool. He was tan, with abs that could crush soda cans just by doing a sit up. His hair, which he cut after the second wizarding war, was short, and he jelled it in the front, so it was a little bit pointy. His green eyes and beautiful smile made him seem a little less frightening.

When harry finished his weight lifting, he looked at his cell phone, and noticed that he had to go pick up the kids. He changed quickly, and got into their SUV. Harry and Draco lived in a nice two story house. Five bedrooms, five bathrooms, a game room, a workout room for harry, and an in ground pool with a screen around it. as he drove to avenue house school, where Draco had insisted they go, instead of to a public school. Avenue house was a small school, with only 150 students from ages three to 11. As he drove through the pickup lane, he saw Albus, James, and lily waiting for him.

"Hi daddy!" lily said, as James helped her in. James was nine, Albus, eight, and lily, six.

"Hello darling. How was school?" he asked, as they buckled in, and he drove off.

"Good." They chorused. That was their usual response. He smiled at his happy children.'

"Any homework?" and they all nodded. Harry always helped them with their homework before Draco got home. Draco Malfoy, harry's gorgeous husband. Albus and James had harry's hair and Draco's eyes, while lily was platinum blond with pure green eyes.

As they arrived home, they all grabbed their backpacks and ran inside. They all sat down at the dining room table, as harry helped James and Albus with math, and lily had a "color by numbers" page she had to do. Once everything was done, he got started on dinner.

"What sounds good?" he called from the kitchen.

"Can we have pizza?" lily asked, smiling up at her father. She had run to her room and put on one of her princess dresses Draco had gotten her when she was five.

"No darling, not tonight. How about pepperoni lasagna? It's like pizza, but with pasta. You can help daddy make some garlic bread and salad, how does that sound?" he asked and she grinned.

"Take out the salad, and put in fruit smoothies for dessert, and you've got yourself a deal" she said, and he gave her a high five.

"Deal." He said. He got out their lasagna pan and boiled the lasagna sheets. Lily helped her father layer each pasta sheet with sauce and cooked pepporini. Once they piled on the cheese, harry put it into the oven and they started on the garlic bread. He took out five pieces of bread and put butter, garlic powder, and a little bit of oregano and let it sit on the stove until the lasagna was ready to come out.

"James, come set the table!" he called and he heard James come down stairs.

"Whatever that is, it smells awesome. Are we having pizza?" he asked, and harry smirked.

"No. pepporini lasagna." He said, and he heard the faint 'pop' of apparition from the living room.

"Hi papa!" lily called, as Draco came into the kitchen.

"Hello my dear! Hello boys! How was school?" he asked, and they choroused 'good!' again. He smiled.

"Hello gorgeous" he said to harry and kissed his lips softly. Harry's eyes fluttered shut, and he smiled. as the broke apart, they heard giggling behind them.

"Alright you monsters, I'm gonna get you" Draco called, and they all went running and laughing upstairs. Harry chuckled at his silly husband, as he Draco chased them upstairs. Harry got plates out, and put some lasagna on each and put it on the table.

"Time for dinner!" he called and he could have sworn a herd of elephants was coming down stairs. As they all sat down to eat, harry asked Draco about his day. He worked in the ministry in the dark artifacts office.

"Good. We got some cursed skulls. Not very interesting" he said, and James grinned.

"Can we see?" he asked, and Draco laughed.

"No, you may not" he said, and James frowned.

"We always get to see dad fly, how come we never get to see what you do papa?" lily asked.

"Because I work in a private office and send letters all day, while looking at old cursed stuff. Does that sound fun to you?" he asked, and James nodded. He rolled his eyes.

"Papa, I gotta show you something!" she said, and she left the table before harry could say anything. As she came back downstairs, she had her art project in her hands. Neither of her parents were artists, so harry guessed she had inherited lily's talents. It was a picture of her, James and al, standing under an old looking tree. Harry and Draco were holding hands behind them, smiling.

"My art teacher said we had to draw something that we love the most. So I drew my family." She said, and Draco grinned.

"It's beautiful princess." Draco said, and she went back upstairs to put it away. Once dinner was done, Draco helped clean up the dishes.

"Do you have a game this weekend?" Draco asked, and harry shook his head.

"Nope, Thursday. But after this week, ive got the next month booked with training, and practice." Harry said, and Draco nodded.

"Let's go somewhere" he said suddenly and harry smiled.

"Ok. Where?" he asked, and Draco grinned.

"The fox and the hounds?" Draco asked, and harry's eyes widened.

"The place where we spent our honeymoon?" he asked, and Draco nodded, taking his hand.

"Well, I suppose we can ask Ron and Hermione to watch the kids…" harry said, and Draco wrapped his arms around harry's neck and kissed him hard. Harry's hands wrapped around Draco's waist, pulling him deeper. He heard Draco chuckle, and harry opened his mouth to let Draco's tounge explore.

"Daddy! James pinched me!" they heard lily call from upstairs, and then

"I did not!" James said, and harry had to stop himself from laughing.

"James!" harry yelled, and he heard his door shut.

"This is why we need a vacation" Draco sighed, and harry broke their embrace and went upstairs.

"did you pinch your sister?" harry asked, and James looked at the floor.

"Go apologize" he said, and James went into his sisters room.

"I'm sorry" he said, and she hugged him. he gave his father a look, that said 'help me'. Harry smiled.

"Lily, it's time for a shower. Go on" he said, and she grabbed her pj's and went into her bathroom. Harry went into Albus's room. He was sitting on his bed, looking out the window.

"Dad… what's Hogwarts like?" he asked, and ahrry sat down on his bed.

"Well, it's amazing to be honest with you. For me and papa, it was home." he said, and Albus looked a little nervous.

"Dad… what if Hogwarts becomes my home? I mean, I have a home here! And I love it here. I don't want you guys to think I love Hogwarts more than home" he said, and harry pulled him into a hug.

"Al, the reason your father and I made hogwarts home is because that's what it felt like. And If you think Hogwarts is home, then that's ok." he said.

"Do I have to go to Hogwarts? Can I stay at avenue?" he asked, and harry smiled slightly.

"No al. You have to go to Hogwarts. You're the only kid ive ever met that doesn't want to go to Hogwarts" he said, and Albus smiled. harry tucked him into bed, and kissed him goodnight. He went into James's room next and kissed him goodnight as well. Lily was already in bed, half asleep. He gave her a kiss and left the room.

He went into his room, and got dressed for bed. tomorrow was Wednesday, and he had practice until the kids got out of school. He got out his practice uniform for tomorrow and went to brush his teeth.

"So, game Thursday?" Draco asked, climbing into bed.

"Yep. Do you think you can make it?" harry asked. Draco usually never missed a game if he could help it.

"I'll try." He said, and harry gave him a soft kiss goodnight before falling asleep.

_Hey guys! Ive got another chapter to put up after this, and I'm currently working on a 3__rd__. theres going to be between five or six chapters, depending on how creative I feel. Read and review please and thank you! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next morning was a hassle getting everyone awake and ready. But harry managed. He always did. Once he dropped the kids off at school, he drove home, and apperated to the stadium to practice with the team. When he got there, they were jamming to "international love" by pitbull.

"I think we should use this as our entrance song tomorrow. I've got some ideas" hennery, one of the chasers said. Harry rolled his eyes, and they started practice. They flew laps, passed the quaffle threw the obstacal course that had been made for the chasers. Set loose the bludgers for the beaters and hit them back and forth, and harry caught the practice snitch over and over.

"Harry! We should work on our opening rutine" James, one of the beaters said. After two hours of going over what they wanted him to do, he finally got it down.

The next day, harry picked the kids up from school and headed straight to the pitch. When they got everyone situated, it was time for harry to go get ready for the enterance.

"Hermione, Draco's not here, can you watch them?" he asked and she nodded.

"Of course harry." she said, and he left. About twenty minutes later, they heard the announcer.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the quidditch match. Falcons vs. puddlemere! Let me introduce you to your home team!" he called, and the music started.

"Ronald Weasely, keeper! George jameson, beater! James Mathews, Beater! Hennery Levi, chaser! Darren Kriss, Chaser! Peter Fox, Chaser! And your Team captain, and star seeker, Harry Potter!" he yelled, and the crowd went nuts. Harry flew in, dancing to the music, blowing kisses to the crowd, and zooming past the dancing girls, each of them giving him kisses. The last girl kissed him on the lips and he flew off and high fived his team, throwing his fist in the air.

"What the hell!" Draco yelled, scaring Hermione. Harry obviously noticed Draco, and his furious expression. He waved at him and he crossed his arms. Harry took out his wand and put it to his throat.

"I just wanted to say, that I love my husband with all my heart, and that you mean the world to me baby. I'll win this for you" he said, blowing Draco a kiss. The entire stadium went "AWWWW" and Draco couldn't stay mad after that. He grinned and blew a kiss back. Harry winked at him, and the announcer announced the team for puddlemere. The match only lasted 45 minutes until harry caught the snitch. 250 to 120, falcons. He met Draco and the kids on the ground. He ran to Draco, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him as hard as he could.

"I love you" he said as they broke apart.

"Your lucky the entire stadium 'awwed' at you, or you'd be In so much trouble" Draco said, and harry grinned.

"Daddy you won!" lily said, and he picked her up.

"We won sweetie. It took the entire team." He said, and she grinned.

"You guys were so awesome!" James said, and he gave the team high fives.

"I think it's time we all went home. I need a shower. How does pizza sound?" harry asked, and his kids yelled in excitement. He put lily down, and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and they walked to the car. Once everyone was in, harry took a minute to talk to his team.

"That is the last time I ever do something like that. I am married to a wonderful man, and I will not put that in danger again. Good job today. I'm going on a trip with Draco this weekend, so take the weekend off as well. I'll see you all on Monday. Falcons on three! 1, 2 3 FALCONS!" they shouted. They all fist bumped and harry got into the car.

"They persuaded you to do that?" Draco asked, and harry nodded.

"They didn't think you'd show up." harry said, as the made their way to their local pizza joint. They got a child cheese pizza for lily, a medium pepperoni for the boys and an ultimate for harry and Draco. When they got home, they allowed the kids to eat in the play room and watch tv while they talked.

"Did you feel anything?" he asked, and harry looked at him as he took a bite of pizza.

"Like what?" he asked, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"When that girl kissed you" he said, and harry almost choked on his pizza.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" harry said, and Draco glared and crossed his arms.

"Apparently not; Draco, babe, I'm gay. I've known I was gay since I was 16. Remember what I told you when we first got together?" he asked. Draco said nothing. Harry sighed a very aggravated sigh.

"It was just a kiss dray. Just a kiss" he said, and Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Really, just a kiss? When I kiss you, is it just a kiss?" he asked, and harry realized he messed up big time. _Shit._

"No! I feel something when we kiss. Fireworks go off in my head, and I feel light headed. I go back to when we were 16, when you told you that you loved me for the first time." He said, and Draco seemed to lighten.

"Really?" he asked, and harry nodded shyly.

"Oh baby… I'm sorry, I just got jealous and pissed off. I'm the only person you're supposed to kiss. I've never seen you in that super star persona." He said, going to hug harry.

"Oh. And you said that no other guy will ever catch your attention as long as I'm yours. And that as long as I wanted you, you'd be there." He said, grinning. He kissed harry's lips lightly. Harry went to get in the shower as Draco got the kids homework done.

Once the kids were in bed, Draco went back to their bedroom. He was laying down in bed, reading one of Draco's muggle romance novels that harry always got him for Christmas.

"We leave tomorrow, don't we?" Draco asked, and harry nodded silently.

"I'll pack tomorrow while the kids are at school" he said, and Draco nodded. He got into bed and cuddled up next to harry. harry smiled and put the book on his night stand.

"What you said, at the stadium today, did you mean it?" Draco asked and harry kissed the top of Draco's head.

"I wouldn't say it if it weren't true" harry said simply.

FLASH BACK

Harry and Draco were back in 6th year, Draco was running away from him. He had seen Ginny flirting with harry, and he was upset. Harry swore that he didn't like her, but that didn't mean anything to Draco. He looked liked he liked her, and that was enough to bruze his 16 year old ego.

"Draco! Stop!" harry yelled and Draco stopped. He turned around and glared at harry.

"What!" he yelled. Draco was furious, hot tears running down his cheeks.

"I have to tell you something" harry said quietly. He went over to where Draco was standing.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Draco asked, looking mad, scared, and hurt.

"Of course not! I understand that your jealous Draco, but I love you more than words can possibly describe! You have to know that no other guy or girl will ever catch my attention as long as your mine. And that as long as you want me, I'll be here. Every part of me. I love you so much Draco Malfoy. Please don't ever forget it" he said, and Draco wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him with such force that they both fell over.

"I love you too you loon. I'm sorry I got jealous" he said, and harry kissed his forehead.

"Come with me" harry said, getting up and taking his hand. They ran back up to the castle, Draco slowing down when they reached the doors to the great hall.

"Harry what are you…" Draco asked but harry pulled Draco threw the doors and wrapped him into a passionate kiss. Draco's hands tangled into Harry's messy hair, deepening the kiss. He felt like all the eyes were on them, but he didn't care. He was loved.

END FLASHBACK

Draco smiled as the memory crossed his mind. That was how they had come out to everyone at school. Not everyone was happy about it, but they were.

_End of chapter! Hey guys, I'm glad you liked the first chapter! I've got chapter three all written out. Now, about the flashbacks. They're going to happen in each chapter, and I think I'm going to make a full memory chapter of their wedding and reception… I'm not sure. But, be happy! Chapter three is coming soon, so please, read and review! Thank you! _

_erin_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, harry got the kids ready for school.

"How come were going over to aunt herms?" al asked as harry tired to brush his sons messy brown hair.

"Because your father and I are going on a special trip that's just for adults" he said, and lily heard that all the way from her bedroom.

"Daddy! I wanna go!" she yelled, and he smiled.

"It's going to be very boring princess. No fun stuff" he said, and she frowned.

"I still wanna go" she muttered, and harry smirked. He got them all in the car, and drove them to school. He went home and packed up his things. He then proceeded to pack the children's things so they would be ready for Hermione's.

After about two hours, he called the hotel they were staying at.

"Ah yes, Mr. potter. Would you like anything to be waiting for you when you arrive?" she asked.

"Yes, can we have iced champagne, and some of that famous chocolate we had on our first honeymoon? Those French truffles?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Of course. That will be waiting for you when you arrive. We'll see you around five" she said. He thanked her and hung up the phone. He packed up the kids things and went over to Ron and Hermione's. Rose was James's age, hugo lily's so they were both in school.

"Hi harry! come on in, would you like some tea?" she asked, helping him with the kids things.

"Yeah, thanks, Hermione" he said, smiling at her. She grinned and put the kettle on.

"So, are you excited?" she asked him and he grinned.

"A little bit yeah. This is the first vacation we've taken without the kids since James was born. It'll be nice for us to have time for ourselves." Harry said, smiling.

CHARACTER CHANGE!

Draco Malfoy- potter was sitting at his desk, feeling sick. He had thrown up this morning when he got to work, and his back was killing him. He couldn't be pregnant again. There was no way on gods green earth that he was pregnant _again!_ But this was how it always started. He would be fine for a few weeks, and then the sickness would come on, and his back would hurt, and he would be tired. By the time the morning sickness started, he was already two months along, about to exit the first trimester. Draco took his lunch break and quickly made a pregnancy test potion. He already knew the colors. Purple yes, clear no. He went into the bathroom and took the test. He held his breath, praying to merlin he wasn't pregnant. Three children were enough. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to look at the potion. It was a deep purple. _SHIT._

When Draco made his way out of the bathroom, he fire called Hermione. They had gotten close ever since he and harry had started dating. Harry changed his view of the world dramatically, and he was thankful.

"Hey Draco, harry just left. He went to go get the kids." She said smiling. She saw his face, and her face got concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked and he sighed.

"I'm pregnant" he said. She chuckled.

"You get like this every time! Even when you first got pregnant with James, you thought harry was going to react badly. He won't, I promise." She said, and he nodded. They talked a bit more, and they ended the call. Draco apperated home, and harry was home, making himself lunch.

"Hey baby! Your home early" he said, giving him a soft kiss.

"Yeah, work was slow. Watcha makin?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his husbands waist and resting his head on the back of his shoulder.

"Whole grain pasta with alfredo sause. You want some?" he asked, and Draco nodded silently. Harry immediately knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine" he said, smiling, and kissing harry's shoulder.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" harry asked again, his eyes full of concern.

"Nothing baby, I promise" he said, letting go and going upstairs. He hadn't heard the end of this. He packed his things, and brought his suit case down stairs. Harry had put his bowl on the table and he went to sit down. He smiled at harry, and took a bite of his pasta.

"This is amazing." He said, but this didn't fool harry.

"Why won't you tell me?" harry asked, and Draco sighed.

"Harry, I promise you, nothing is wrong! If there was, I would tell you. Let's not start our vacation off like this ok? Nothing is wrong" Draco lied, and harry sighed. He nodded, and Draco kissed his cheek. After lunch, they picked the kids and drove them over to Hermione's. after a very tearful goodbye, not only from James, lily, and al, but from harry and Draco. It had been nine years since they had been apart from their children, and it wasn't easy for them to leave. After they arrived at the hotel, they checked in and Draco went in first. He dropped his luggage, and put his hands over his mouth.

"Oh harry! it's wonderful!" he said, turning around and seeing harry grin.

"Just like on our first honeymoon" he said, and scooped Draco up. Draco started laughing as harry went to put him on the bed. he brought their luggage on the bed and went over to the chocolates.

"Remember these?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and smiling at his giddy husband.

"How could I forget? We ate our weight in French chocolate" he said, and harry chuckled.

"Oh, I remember. Come on, I have to show you something" he said, and Draco got up and took his hand, harry led him into the bathroom where there was a Jacuzzi tub and chilled champagne.

"Why don't you get undressed and I'll pour some champagne." He said, and Draco shook his head,

"I'm fine. You have some" he said, taking off his shirt, showing his muscles. Not as defined as harry of course, but you could still see them. harry looked puzzled but poured himself some.

"How come you don't want any babe?" he asked, and Draco smiled.

"Not thirsty" he said simply. Harry didn't believe him.

"I don't believe you. There's something else." He said, starting the water. He got in, and Draco cuddled next to him.

"There is" he said, and harry's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Continue" harry said, and Draco a deep breath.

"I'mpregnant" he said in a rushed voice. Harry choked on his champagne.

"Pardon?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have another child" he said softly and harry grinned. He kissed his lips softly and Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Did you think I would react badly?" he asked, and Draco nodded slightly.

"Oh baby! You know that I won't! After being married for ten years, you'd think you'd know this" he said, and Draco chuckled softly.

"I know that you wouldn't, I was just nervous" he said, and harry smiled.

"Were gonna have another baby…" he said, and Draco nodded.

"Yeah we are…" he said.

FLASHBACK

Draco was at home, it was his day off from work. He has been getting sick every morning for a week. His back was absolutely hurting him. He had a potions book in front of him, mixing together a pregnancy potion. He didn't think he was, but he didn't know for sure. He had taken the potion and was waiting for the results. Once the potion turned a deep purple, he looked into the book for the results. He was defiantly pregnant. His heart started to race, and his eyes burned with tears. How was he going to tell harry? Did he want children? A million things crossed his mind but he didn't have time to think. Harry had just walked in the door.

"Hey baby, you wouldn't believe… what's wrong honey?" he asked, walking into the kitchen. Draco was wiping the tears off his cheeks. He grabbed Draco and brought him into his arms.

"Baby, tell me, what's got you so upset?" he said, rubbing his back with his hand.

"I'm… pregnant" he mumbled.

"Draco, baby, look at me" harry said, and Draco looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"It's ok. It's so much more than ok. We're going to be parents!" he grinned and Draco wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you so much" he said, resting his forehead against Harry's. They stayed like that for a while, absorbing their happiness; they were going to have their first child.

END FLASHBACK

Harry and Draco were cuddled under the covers when their harry's phone rang.

"Look, it's a video from the kids" he said, picking up his phone and pressing play.

"Hi daddy! We miss you! Have fun! Look, we made you a picture!" lily said, and Hermione moved her phone to show James and al holding the picture. Hermione turned the camera onto herself.

"They wanted to show how much they missed you guys! Have fun on your trip!" she said, and the camera moved to the kids blowing them kisses. The video ended and they were both grinning.

"We have the best children" harry said, putting his phone down, and having Draco rest his head on his chest.

"And I have the best husband" Draco said, slowly falling asleep, wondering how he ever got to be so lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_This is a full memory chapter, so in chapter five, it will start where chapter three left off. Please keep that in mind! :D_

Draco was shaking. He was getting married today. Today was his wedding day. He had spent the night over at pansy's.

"Sweetie, relax. Breath. Your wedding isn't for another seven hours." She said, and he smiled at her. She was his maid of honor, and his best friend. She was the first person he came out to. she accepted him in third year, and she accepted who he wanted to marry. The golden boy. The savior of the wizarding world. Harry James Potter. He and harry met for the first time, the first real time, in 6th year. Seeing each other in that light, falling in love with each other, and then having their love being tested from being on different sides of the war. But threw it all, they're love got stronger. About a year after the war, harry proposed and Draco said yes. A year later, and today was the day. Needless to say, if pansy wasn't there… he'd be more of a wreck than he already was.

"Pansy… I'm nervous" he said, and she grinned.

"I know gorgeous. But the handsome Draco Malfoy is going to be Draco Malfoy – potter in just seven hours. Let's get you ready" she said, taking out her makeup bag.

"Pansy, I may be the girl in the relationship, but I don't wear make up!" he said, trying to keep what was left of his dignity.

"Sweetie, you begged me to do it in 3rd year. It's the bare essentials. Plus, he wont be able to look away from you" she said, and he pouted.

"I was more flamboyant back in 3rd year. I was 13!" he said and she grinned.

"Oh shut up and deal with it dragon." She said, uncapping her foundation. He gulped.

"It's so unfair! You have beautiful lashes, do you know that?" she asked, putting mascara. He laughed.

"Stop laughing! Do you want to be blind on your wedding day?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Do you know what harry's going to say when I walk down the isle?" he asked her sarcastically.

"He's gonna say, oh my gosh, my husband is amazingly beautiful, thank you pansy" she said, going to put the mascara on him. she did his foundation, a very light eye shadow, clear watermelon lip gloss, a light coat of eye liner and mascara. She let him look in the mirror and he gasped.

"I look amazing!" he said, and she grinned.

"Only the best for you. Now, we need to get you dressed." she said. blaise helped him with his tux, trying not to make sarcastic comments about the makeup. He knew Draco secretly liked it, although he'd never tell anyone that. when pansy came back in, she was dressed in a beautiful blue knee length dress. When they made their way to the chapple, Draco made his way upstairs for the first look so he didn't start crying at the altar. Although he knew he was going to do that anyways. Harry was facing the walls, when he walked in the room. He stood behind him, maybe two feet away, trying not to cry. Harry turned around and grinned.

"You look gorgeous baby" he said, kissing his lips softly.

"You don't think it's too much?" he asked and he shook his head.

"Who did your make up?" he asked, and Draco smirked.

"Pansy. She said it'd make me look more beautiful" he said shyly.

"Like that's even possible. You look amazing all the time" he said, and Draco kissed him again.

"I suppose I better go… I'll see you down stairs" he said, and harry smiled.

"I'll be waiting. I love you dray" he said, and Draco felt tears come into his eyes.

"I love you too ry" he whispered, leaving the room. He went back downstairs, where pansy was waiting for him. he looked like he was about to cry. She dragged him into a private room, and hugged him.

"Sweetie, today is the biggest day of your life. You look amazing, and you shouldn't be crying. What is the issue here?" she asked, sitting him down in a chair.

"I'm so nervous pans, I'm not even kidding. My stomach is in knots, and I'm terrified. What do I do?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Sweets, it's alright to be nervous. This is perfectly normal. Your about to be married to the man of your dreams. Yours and half of Great Britain" she said, and he laughed.

"Just trust me ok?" and he nodded, giving her a strong hug.

"I love you, ok? I love you more than anyone will ever know. You are my best friend." She said, and he nodded. She gave him his bouquet of light blue roses, and he got up. They left the room, and waited for the music to start. When the music started, he watched as Ron escorted pansy down the isle. He took a deep breath, and took his first step. He looked from his bouquet, and saw harry standing there, with the most beautiful smile on his face. He looked like he was actually glowing. He saw his scar under his messy hair, and his pure green eyes poured into his. _I can do this._

As Draco reached harry, he gave pansy his bouquet and harry took his hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together these two men in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." No one spoke, so he continued. Harry stood, facing Draco, and took both of his hands.

"Harry, Wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" he asked. Harry grinned.

"I will" he said, and draco looked as if he was about to cry.

"Draco, Wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" he asked him. He thanked Merlin that he was wearing waterproof mascara.

"I will" he said shakily, sniffling. Harry smiled at him and squeezed his hands.

"Harry, please repeat after me I, Harry promise to respect you Draco honor you, and take you to be my Husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad threw health and sickness, threw sorrow and success for all the days of my life."

"I, Harry promise to respect you Draco, honor you, and take you to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad threw health and sickness, threw sorrow and success for all the days of my life." He said.

"Draco, please repeat after me. I, Draco promise to respect you Harry, to honor you, and take you to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad threw health and sickness, threw sorrow and success for all the days of my life."

"I, Draco promise to respect you Harry, to honor you, and take you to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad threw health and sickness, threw sorrow and success for all the days of my life." he said, and his voice cracked with tears.

"Can we have the rings please?" the preacher asked. Pansy gave the preacher the rings and she went to stand back in line.

"Harry, please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed" he said.

"With this ring, I thee wed" he said, and he slid the ring onto his finger.

"Draco, please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed" he said.

"With this ring, I thee wed" he said, and harry chuckled as he slid the ring onto his finger.

"Because Harry and Draco have committed their love for each other, and have exchanged their vows, and spoke of their commitments to each other. By the power of their love and commitment, I pronouns them husband and Husband. You may now kiss each other." He said. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him for all he was worth. One he let go, harry took his and grinned. They walked back down the aisle, followed by Ron and pansy. There was a big dance hall connected to the church, so they decided to have the reception there.

Harry pulled Draco into an empty room, while the reception hall filled with people.

"Well hello husband" harry said with a grin. Draco giggled. He actually giggled. He was that happy.  
"Hello" he said, pressing his lips against Harry's. Harry held Draco against his chest, and Draco hugged him.

"You ready to face the masses?" Draco asked and harry chuckled softly.

"I'd honestly like to stay in here forever. Remember when McGonagall caught us making out in that broom closet?" he asked, and Draco laughed.

"Most embarrassing moment ever" he said, and they laughed together. Harry took Draco's hand, and left the room. They walked over to the reception hall where everyone was sitting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr. and Mr. Harry Potter!" he said, and they walked out, everyone clapped and cheered. Draco blushed, although you could hardly see it with all the foundation he was wearing. Harry and Draco sat down as Ron got up to give his speech.

"Harry,

You are my best friend. When you came out, I thought, "well, that's ok. Maybe he'll date Finnegan" but you didn't. Seamus and Dean have been happily together since third year. And then I thought, "how about Neville?" But alas, no such luck. He married Luna and they are expecting a baby. But you, harry, decided to get with the one person I least expected. Draco Malfoy. And although I was a little miffed… ok, I wanted to choke you and throw you into the lake, but I didn't! I saw the happiness that Draco gives you, and the twinkle in your eye when he smiles at you. The love you share is one that I have found in my lovely Hermione, I love you babe, and I continuously hope that your marriage is filled with love and happiness. I love you man." Ron finished, and harry hugged him. Now it was pansy's turn. This could not end well.

"My dearest Draco,

You are my best friend. You have been since we first met, when we were three. You found it incredibly unfair how I got to wear a tutu, and wear make up, while you were stuck in pants and a t shirt. You constantly begged me to let you borrow my tutu, and teach you how to use my kid makeup, which I did, terrifying your mother. We spent countless hours playing dolls, and house, until you grew out of such childish things. Except for makeup. You never quite grew out of that."

Draco blushed. It was true, he did like to play dolls and dress up. Not so much anymore, he mellowed out when he turned 15.

"When you came out, I couldn't say that I was surprised, after all, how can a straight man get hair as good as yours? When sixth year came along, and you told me you fell in love, I thought it was with blaise. However, I was wrong. He in fact, fell in love with me. When you told me that you fell in love with the boy wonder, I, like Ronald, wanted to throw you into the lake. But I refrained. I saw the love you felt for one another. The beauty of pure love was indescribable. I am so happy for you Draco bear, you finally found true love, and you truly deserve to be happy. I love you so much. Oh, and harry, if you ever hurt him, I'll make sure to find you" she said, and harry chuckled. Draco got up and hugged his best friend.

"I love you too pansy wanzy." He whispered. After she sat back down, it was time for the first couple dance. Harry had chosen "song bird" by Fleetwood mac. When the song started, Draco didn't seem to recognize it, so he swayed with harry until he heard the lyrics.

_For you, there'll be no more crying, for you, the sun will be shining, and I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright. I know it's right. _

Draco gasped, and harry grinned. He had picked the perfect song. He whispered the next lyrics to Draco in his ear.

_To you, I'll give the world, to you I'll never be cold. 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright. I know it's right._

Draco looked as if he wanted to cry. he had never heard anything so beautiful in his life.

_And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score, and I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before. And I wish you all the love in the world. But most of all, I wish it from myself._

"I love you so much Draco" harry whispered, kissing his lips softly.

_And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score, and I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before, like never before._

"I love you too harry. My one true love" he whispered. And he did. He truly did.

_END CHAPTER. I felt like I had to write their wedding if I was doing flashbacks. That only seems fair. I hope you enjoyed this, please read and review! Thanks so much! p.s. songbird is my first dance song when I get married… just saying._

_Erin_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

When Draco woke up the next morning, harry was still asleep. He quietly got up, and took a quick shower. His hand ran over his stomach, and felt the tiniest baby bump, and he smiled. although three children were enough, he couldn't wait for the new addition to their family.

When he got out of the shower, harry had already gotten dressed.

"I want to show you something" he said, as Draco got dressed.

"Ok" Draco said, with a smile. Harry took his hand and they dissaperated. They apperated in front of Madame malkins.

"Why are we here?" Draco asked, and harry smiled.

"Do you not remember this place?" he asked, and Draco nodded.

"I went here to get my robes for school." He said, and harry smiled.

"This is where we first met" he said, and Draco grinned.

"I remember that! You had scruffier hair back then" he said, and harry stuck his tounge out at his husband.

"I quite miss it actually" harry said, and Draco kissed his cheek.

"Come on, next place" harry said, and they took hands and dissaperated. They appeared at the enterance of Hogwarts. Harry had secretly contacted McGonagall to let them into the grounds. He took Draco to the lake.

"Do you remember the tri wizard tournament?" he asked, and Draco nodded.

"I wish I didn't, but I do. Why?" he asked, and harry smiled.

"To be honest with you, I was hoping I would see you at the bottom of the lake instead of Ron. Of course, I'd really miss Ron, but I figured I'd miss you more." He said shyly. Draco grinned. He kissed harry's blushing cheek and they dissaperated into London, in front of their old apartment.

"When we first moved in together. You asked me over breakfast, because you were so tired of watching me leave and go home." Draco said, and harry nodded.

"And what did you say?" harry asked, and Draco stuck out his tongue.

"I asked you if you were crazy, and if you were sure you wanted to live with someone as mental as me" he said, bumping his shoulder against harry's. harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder.

"And I said, you may be mental, but I'm crazy for you" harry said, and Draco laughed.

"Cheesyist line ever." He laughed. They dissaperated again to Godrics hollow. This place was sad, and Draco could feel harry becoming sad.

"This was where I first met your parents" Draco whispered, walking with harry.

"I remember, when you first took me here, you talked to them, like they could hear you. You introduced me to them. Told them that we were going to be married. Can I tell you something harry?" he asked, and harry nodded.

"When you told them that, I felt an over whelming feeling of happiness. I couldn't explain it at the time, but I did some research" Draco said, and harry chuckled.

"Your turning into Hermione, you are. Continue" he said, as Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's said that ghosts, who have yet to pass on can give you positive or negative feelings. I think your mum was giving me a hug." He whispered, and harry smiled at him.

"I get that feeling when I come here as well. I just sit, and theres an over welming feeling of happiness. Like their comforting me or something. It's nice, but it's also sad." He said, and Draco rubbed his back.

"It's alright love" he said. they stayed for a moment or two longer and harry took him into Godrics hollow. He had not been back here since the war ended. He took Draco upstairs, Draco squeezing his hand tightly as they made their way into harry's bedroom. The walls were white, the whole where naginni had attacked him was still there. It looked exactly the same as when his parents died.

"Harry…" Draco said, as he looked around the room. Harry's toys hadn't been touched. The room still looked perfect.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked him, touching his arm.

"I'm fine. I'm… ok. It's nice isn't it?" he asked, and Draco nodded.

"Very. Would you like some time to be alone?" Draco asked, and harry shook his head.

"No one has fixed it up?" Draco asked and harry looked around the room, smiling very slightly.

"It's kept like this, as a memorial to my parents. As a reminder of voldemort's first downfall. It's here so I can remember. Fixing it would be a disgrace to their memory" harry said softly, and Draco felt tears coming into his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Draco said, but harry kissed his forehead.

"It's alright love. I know." he said, pulling him into a hug.

"Harry, you're so loved, so loved. Harry, momma loves you. Daddy loves you. Harry, be save. Be strong…" harry whispered, and Draco hugged him harder.

"Is that what…" Draco whispered, and harry nodded.

"That's what my mum said to me before she died." Harry whispered, tears falling onto his cheeks. Draco took his hand and dissaperated to Malfoy manor.

"What are we doing here?" harry asked, wiping his eyes.

"Now it's my turn to show you something. This was the scariest day of my life" he said, and harry smiled threw his tears.

"When I saved you from lord Voldemort, and when I came out to my parents. Not the same time of course, but at the same place." Draco said, and harry nodded.

"I remember you freaking out when you came home…" harry said

FLASH BACK!

"Harry!" Draco screamed, running into the house. He and harry had been dating for over three years now, and they had just recently got engaged.

"Yes love?" he asked, and Draco looked terrified.

"Baby, what's wrong?" harry said, pulling him into a hug. Harry always seemed to do this whenever Draco was upset. It comforted him, since he never got much love as a child.

"My parents… they want me to come over for dinner… I told them I would bring someone…" he said, and ahrry's eyes widened.

"Please tell me you're kidding…" he whispered and Draco shook his head.

"Ok. We can do this Draco. I defeated Voldemort… you work with cursed artifacts." He said. Draco nodded and then shook his head.

"Maybe I should just go alone…" he said, but harry grabbed his shoulders.

"No. We've been together for three years. It's time" he said, and Draco nodded. They went into their bedroom to get dressed.

Draco had mentioned about a year ago that he had been seeing someone for quite some time, but he had refused to tell her. But now that they were engaged to be married, he had no other choice. He had to tell them.

Once they were dressed, they took hands and apperated to Malfoy manor. Draco was shaking like a leaf. Harry, calm and cool on the outside, but slightly terrified on the inside. When the knocked on the door, Narcissa's face was bright until she saw harry.

"Mother, I'm sure you know Harry" he said, pulling him inside.

"Yes. Draco, may I have a word?" she asked, trying to be as polite as she possibly could. He nodded, squeezing harry's hand and letting go as he followed his mother into the drawing room. Harry could hear everything they were saying.

"What is the meaning of this! you said you were bringing someone! Why is he here?" she snarled.

"Mum, he's who I'm bringing." He said, and she snuffed. Draco left his mother, and went back over to harry.

"It's ok" harry said, and Draco nodded. Things however, were about to get a lot worse.

"Potter! What are you doing with my son?" Lucius yelled, coming down the stairs.

"Father i…" Draco began but he wasn't able to finish his sentence. Lucius had slapped him across the face, and Draco hit the wall, and falling to the floor. Harry reacted in milliseconds. He grabbed Lucius by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

"Don't you ever, EVER, hit my fiancé again, or so help me, I will kill you" harry snarled. He let him go, and helped Draco up off the floor. He grabbed his face in his hands, and looked into his eyes.

"Baby, are you alright?" harry asked, and Draco nodded, trying not to cry. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck for a hug.

"Baby, it's alright, I've got you" he said, rubbing Draco's back. Harry heard Narcissa sob, and leave the room. Harry took Draco's hand, and followed her.

"Narcissa wait… I'm so sorry, this probably wasn't what you were expecting… but Draco and I love each other. We'll take our leave now." harry said, and Draco kissed his mothers cheek.

"I love you mum" he whispered, and she hugged him, and harry.

"I'm so sorry…" she said, and they apperated. They arrived at their favorite pizzeria, and got themselves a table.

"Well, that didn't go as planned" Draco said, wiping his eyes. Harry chuckled.

"Understatement of the year." Harry said, and he made Draco smile.

"Thank you for standing up for me." Draco said, and harry took his hand.

"You are the love of my life. That's my job" harry said, and Draco grinned.

"Always have to play the hero" he said. They ordered pizza and ate together, just talking. Once they left, harry apperated to a grave yard.

"Harry, why are we here?" Draco asked quietly.

"I want you to meet someone" he said, and Draco took his hand and followed him. they walked past rows of tombstones of people that had died.

"Dray, I'd like you to meet my mum and dad" he said, standing in front of a big headstone. Draco looked at it, and back to harry.

"Would you like me to introduce you?" harry asked, and Draco nodded silently.

"Hi mum, dad. I haven't been here in a while, and I'm sorry. I want you to meet someone. I also need to tell you something. I'm… gay" he said, and Draco chuckled. The leaves russled on the trees, and harry continued.

"This is my fiancé, Draco Malfoy." The trees russled again. Harry smiled. Draco felt a warm presence come over him. He felt happy, safe, and secure. He smiled. He felt as if lily herself was hugging him. Even from beyond the grave, she had the ability to love.

END FLASHBACK

"Draco!" he heard his mother call from the house. She was waving at them.

"Hi mum!" he said, running to greet her. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. She invited them both inside for tea.

After James was born, everything changed. Lucius, had a heart attack in the middle of the night, and died in his sleep. Although Narcissa loved him, she was glad to finally love her son the way she was meant to. She was the most amazing grandmother, and she occasionally watched them if harry had to go overseas for quidditch games.

"How are you? I haven't seen either of you in ages!" she said, sitting down in the drawing room. It was true, they had been busy these last few months.

"Good. Were on our second honeymoon" harry said, and Narcissa smiled.

"You two deserve it. How are the kids?" she asked.

"Good. We actually have some good news" Draco said, grinning.

"Are you…" she said, and Draco nodded.

"Oh! That's wonderful honey!" she said, hugging her son. They sat and had tea and then left, with hugs. They apperated back to their hotel room, where they had room service, and went to sleep.


End file.
